


Five by Five

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Father/Son Incest, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He reads the same line for the fifth time in a row.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five by Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SublimeDiscordance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeDiscordance/gifts).



> there isn’t more sex simply because five people is a whole lot of body parts to keep track of but since you asked for Chuck or Raleigh or Scott or all of them, I decided throwing in one more couldn't make this more of a mess than it was.
> 
> For the prompt: someone straddling the other while they’re “trying to read” and slowly getting them to put the book away.
> 
> still open if anyone want to toss me a pairing and a prompt from [this list](http://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/122143935276/tickatocka-some-fun-sex-tropes-laughing) :DD

He barely registers how far his reading glasses has slipped down the bridge of his nose. In his concentration, he only knows the words on the page and the vivid picture they paint in his head. He hasn’t been intrigued by much since before the war, and since the end of it, he hasn’t been intrigued by anything outside of his boys.

So when the end of the bed dips, Herc ignores it for a turn of the page.

The weight that settles against his outstretched legs inches forward until he has baby Becket straddling him. Herc lets out a grunt, not in annoyance but simple acknowledgment when Raleigh doesn’t go any further than that and finishes off the paragraph.

Herc doesn’t stop there though as he continues on to the next, but neither do they.

And it continues with Chuck shoving him further in from the edge of the bed to take a seat next to him, his shirt gone and his briefs riding low. It is more than what he usually comes to bed in but getting each other out of their clothes has always been part of fun. Given it runs much deeper when they can trace the track of drivesuit scars all across their bodies.

The kid doesn’t say anything, a rare feat for him to accomplish all on his own without something in his mouth. Chuck just drags his cheek across his jaw, scraping his skin across the scruff without a care for the beard burn that is going to be left in its wake when he’s done.

Or maybe Herc just gives the brat too much credit.

Chuck is vicious and distracting as he trails his teeth across the junction where neck meets shoulder, leaving Herc and his reading glasses alone as he turns to leave bite marks across the skin. 

“Thought you said I looked old with them on.”

And it is like he is laying down claim after claim in a statement that he belongs to him.

“Stop ruining the mood, old man.”

It’s maddening when Raleigh just slips a finger between the pages he is on, smiling that sweet smile when Herc glances up from watching the way Chuck moves lower down. They both know he has read the same line for the fifth time in a row now. Raleigh tells him, not that it helps when he is also grinding down in his lap without a hint of remorse, “Told them you wanted an easy night.”

And the _them_ Raleigh is referring to also includes Scott who is only climbing into the bed now.

“Easy is a relative word.” Chuck says, dragging the flat of his tongue over the dip between Herc’s collarbones, his hand spanning the skin right above the waistband of Herc’s pants but not going any further. It is Raleigh who takes pity on him, it is also Raleigh that takes the book from his hands, careful in that way he just is when he dogears the page Herc is on before putting it away on the nightstand for him.

“How ‘bout you lie back and we do all the work, ‘Le?” Scott gives him a matching grin that is all teeth, sits back on his heels just to pull his shirt over his head. 

“…Mmm, I like the sound of that.”

The contentment in that drawl is followed by the sight of Scott being dragged into the bundle of blankets that turns to reveal a tousle of blond hair and eyes that blink blue at them.

There is no surprise for any of them. Not the sight of Scott easily following along to kiss Yancy fully awake with that wicked thing he can do with his tongue or the murmur that Rals lets out against Herc’s mouth when he leans in close, “Of course, you do, Yance.”

The echo in his statement is not the only thing Herc swallows down.

(Chuck always makes sure of that.)

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
